Ritual of Dementia
Overview Faction: Shivering Isles Main Quest Prerequisites: The Cold Flame of Agnon Quest Giver: Sheogorath Reward: Title of Duke/Duchess of Dementia, Ring of Lordship, full use of the Duchess' Private Quarters Background Sheogorath wants you to replace one of the aristocracy of his kingdom: either Lady Syl, Duchess of Dementia; or Lord Thadon, Duke of Mania. Note: This is the point at which you must chose a side. You must pick which Duke/Duchess to replace. Though you can pick either side and still complete the Main Quest, your choice will have certain consequences. If you pick Dementia, you will begin this quest, Ritual of Dementia. Walkthrough After speaking with Sheogorath, talk to both priests. They can explain Arden Sul's background. Both sides claim Arden-Sul was their duke, though their stories of his final day are wildly different. If you chose to take the throne of Lady Syl, speak to a resident of Crucible such as Gloorolros. Once you increase their dispositoin, they will tell you that Syl is rarely seen in public and relies on her aides Kithlan and Anya Herrick. Speak to Kithlan first. Raise his disposition enough, and he will give you a key that opens any door in the House of Dementia. If you raise her disposition enough, Anya will also help you by distracting two of the guards. Let her enter the Private Gardens first. You will have to fight two Dark Seducers before you can enter Syl's private chambers. You will find her dead on her bed. However, Kithlan jogs up and tells you that the dead body is merely a decoy, and you must follow her into a secret passage in the Gardens. The secret door is in the Gardens, next to Syl's private quarters, hidden behind a bust of Sheogorath. Activate it and it will slide back to reveal a passage down to Xirethard, an ancient ruin. It is a heavily trapped ruin. Inside, watch for a network of passageways guarded by drain-health-spitting statues. The map will be invaluable for navigating this section. A switch at the end will turn off the statues, allowing you time to explore the halls at your lesiure. Fight your way past some Dark Seducers and into Xirethard, Depths. You will find two Seducers in a circular room. Kill them and look for a switch on the north side of the room, at the base of a bust. Follow the hallway around until you get to a long room with a staircase on the south side. A single Seducer will be guarding the top of the stairs. Behind her, a doorway leads to another room. Syl is in this room. Kill her and take her heart. Don't forget to look for a chest with leveled loot in the room. On the east side of the great room is door to Xirethard, Subterrane. This level is filled with undead. Fight your way through, taking care to avoid statues that shoot spells and collapsing ceilings. Once outside of Xirethard, go back to Sacellum Arden-Sul. Put Syl's Heart on the altar. It will glow for a few seconds and then dissappear into a bluish-green burst. Arctus, High Priest of Dementia, will declare you Duke/Duchess of Dementia. Speak to Sheogorath. He will congratulate you on your new title. Suddenly, Thadon bursts into the temple, devastated by Syl's death and worried about the Greymarch. He says he will leave Sheogorath's side and serve Jyggalag as a Priest of Order. Thadon also says that the Fringe has been taken over by the forces of Order. Speak to Sheogorath again. He says that he is pleased by Thadon's treachery, as this has never happened before, and new is good. He will give you the Ring of Lordship. He also thinks that Thadon is correct about the Fringe being lost and sends you to investigate. At this point, you also have full use of the Duchess' Private Quarters. You can take anything you want, sleep in the bed, and store anything in any of the containers. Every container in the Quarters is safe and will not reset. This ends your current quest and begins the next: Retaking the Fringe. Journal entries After choosing to dethrone Lady Syl: :To learn more about Syl's routine, I should begin by asking around New Sheoth about Syl to determine the best way to get close enough to kill her. After killing Syl and removing her heart: :I've removed Syl's heart. I now need to make my way back to the Altear of Arden-Sul at the Sacellum. After depositing Syl's heart on the altar: :''After touching the Altar of Arden-Sul, there was a brief flash of light. Arctus, the High Priest of Dementia, has now proclaimed me Duke of Dementia. After speaking to Sheogorath: :After informing Sheogorath of my victory, Thadon, the Duke of Mania became furious. Before he departed the Sacellum, he threatened that we hadn't heard the last of him. I should speak with Sheogorath about the next step in his plan. Category: Quests Category: Shivering Isles Category: Shivering Isles Main Quest